Mao
Mao (まお) is an whose main focus on NND is playing games and commentating on videos, which made him considerably popular. However, he still has some remarkable milestones within his utattemita activities alone. He has a calm, nasally and little raucous voice which feels sexy in his low range, especially when adding some vibrato; otherwise, his voice becomes warm and clear in a higher tone. He often arranges freestyle choruses, such as an extra whistle in "Hajimete no Chuu" , a bit of a mumble sound in "clock lock works" , screaming as in "unravel" , and humorous serifu as in "Hentai Circulation" . His first solo cover "RAINBOW GIRL" is his most popular song with more than 960k views as of June 2016. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Nico Kingdom * Member of AHO Project # Kenrisha Sakujo ga Shitemitai (Released on December 28, 2008) # Trois Coloris (Released on October 26, 2011) # Hijikata Toshizou ver. (Released on October 24, 2012) # Utattemita Memorial Best (Released on April 27, 2013) # Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 8 (Released on January 15, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2009.08.16) # "1925" (2009.12.27) # "you" (2010.03.01) # "Hentai Circulation" (Ren'ai Circulation -parody-) (2010.03.07) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) (2010.05.29) # "clock lock works" (2010.06.27) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi wo Shite Imasu." (When I return home, my wife always pretends to be dead.) (2010.10.11) # "Christmas Naka Iranai" (Somehow I Don't Need Christmas) (2010.12.24) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.01.20) # "Shinitagari" (You Wanna Die) (2011.02.10) # "Over Technology" (2011.03.05) # "Aisatsu no Mahou." (The Magic of Greetings.) (2011.03.30) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Owata, mao, Gai, Manatsu, Mizore and Suitou (2011.07.24) (Deleted) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2011.07.30) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. eclair, Rishe, mao, Yuuto and Glutamine (2012.01.13) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.03.03) # "Tokyo Teady Bear" (2012.03.08) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" feat. meian, Koikeya and mao (2013.01.06) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.12.29) # "WAVE" (2014.08.09) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.08.13) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (I've Always Liked You) (2013.12.14) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Dappou Rock" (Law-Evading Rock) (2016.11.29) # "Koi" (Love / Hoshino Gen song; Drama "Nigehaji" theme song) -TV Size ver.- (2016.12.14) }} Discography For Nico Kingdom albums see here For AHO Project albums see here |track1title = Sanji no Honey |track1info = New Wave ver. |track1lyricist = Nashimoto Ui |track1composer = Nashimoto Ui |track1arranger = |track2title = Yubikiri |track2info = |track2lyricist = scop |track2composer = scop |track2arranger = |track3title = Ao Kusai Natsu no Renka |track3info = (love song) |track3lyricist = T-POCKET |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Omake Radio |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Biribiri |track1info = |track1lyricist = Gom |track1composer = Gom |track1arranger = |track2title = I sekai Crossing |track2info = |track2lyricist = Tokiwa En |track2composer = iroha(sasaki) |track2arranger = |track3title = Pierrot |track3info = |track3lyricist = KEI |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Omake Radio |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Dounatsu |track1info = |track1lyricist = Gom |track1composer = Gom |track1arranger = Gom |track2title = Taketori Overnight Sensation |track2info = |track2lyricist = Gom |track2composer = Gom |track2arranger = |track3title = raise |track3info = |track3lyricist = Gasu Masuko |track3composer = Gasu Masuko |track3arranger = Angel Masaoka (Yamato) |track4title = Omake Radio |track4info = with hacchi |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = Asu Mirai |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = SUPER☆VACATION |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track3title = Poker Face |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = }} Gallery |Blessing.gift4u.1766520.png|Taiyakiya, Ajikko, Nitmegane, Shoose, S!N, aki, KOOL, Ry☆, Kamen Liar 217, Mao / Cocolu, nqrse, Mes, Hiiragi Yuka and music staff as seen in "Blessing" }} Trivia External Links * NND Channel * Twitter * Blog Category:Nico Kingdom Category:AHO Project